Supreme Snatch
by Doccubus21
Summary: This is my one shot that was entered in the twitter prompted Doccubus phone sex challenge.


**This is for mature readers only. You have been warned. It is full of Doccubus sexy times. ;)**

**Supreme Snatch!**

* * *

"Oh yeah. Fuck... right there." Bo sighed as she watched the woman sprawled out beneath the grunting man as he pumped his hips and she faked her pleasure. She watched the woman with thick, overdone makeup and fake breasts reach down and start strumming her clitoris in an effort to find some pleasure. The man started to grunt louder and she watched the dissatisfaction flicker in the woman's eyes as she continued to fake her ecstasy as he pulled out and climaxed on her stomach.

Bo perked up a little when the scene changed and two women came up on the screen. What really perked her up was that from behind one of the women looked very much like a certain blonde she was so very fond of. The long, lithe, silky smooth body and the golden hair. Bo loved to run her fingers through Lauren's hair. Her long, wavy, silky soft hair. Bo moaned and switched off the flat screen in her hotel room. She was getting more turned on by just thinking about Lauren's hair than she did watching two people all naked and sweaty going at it! _God! I have it bad!_ she thought.

Bo and Kenzi had been on this out of town assignment for a week and she had only talked to Lauren a few times on the phone and the blonde had been too busy in the lab to talk for long. It was five in the afternoon and they would be heading out at eight to stake out the bar again, waiting for their mark to make an appearance. Kenzi was in the adjoining room probably still snoring her head off after consuming a half bottle of Vodka. With Bo and Kenzi keeping a vampire like schedule over the past week it had been very hard for Bo to get some quality time with Lauren.

Bo had found herself thinking about Lauren more and more since leaving town. The light fae doctor sent her head and heart into a tailspin not to mention what the mere thought of her did to her libido. They had started to recover over the last few months, after their first night together and the chaos and heartbreak that she had faced after it. Bo had never been truly heartbroken before, until that night. She had given Lauren everything when they had made love and to find out about her betrayal had been beyond excruciating. She had been so angry that Bo had punished Lauren for weeks as she licked her wounds.

She had known in her heart that Lauren's feelings for her had been genuine and that she hadn't just been there on the Ash's orders. She had felt it in her touch, her kiss and with every sweet caress. If that hadn't been evidence enough, there was also Lauren's aura that shone brightly whenever Bo was close. Bo lay back on the bed in her robe and thought about Lauren and every emotion that stirred within at the thought of her. I _wish she was here and not in her stuffy lab._ _Though I do like to see her in her lab coat._ She had an abundance of doctor fantasies where Lauren in her lab coat was concerned and Bo ran her hands down her body as she let her mind wander. Bo looked over at the clock. _Would she be home from the lab,_ she thought as her hand snaked into her robe and caressed a breast. She was so damned horny! She wanted to hear Lauren's voice. She needed to hear her voice!

Bo rolled over on the large bed and snatched up her phone and hit her speed dial. The other end of the line started to ring as Bo lay down to get comfortable again...

Lauren poured the volatile liquid carefully into the test tube, careful not to spill a drop of the bright green substance. Her phone trilled from her pocket breaking the peace in the silent, deserted lab. Lauren started at the interference and accidentally over filled the tube. She cursed under her breath and sat the beaker onto the stainless steel table. The blonde pulled out her phone and looked at the display wondering who was disturbing her important work. Her frown disappeared as a smile formed when she saw that it was Bo. She missed the succubus' surprise visits in the lab over the past week. The short conversations from Bo had not been anywhere near enough for the doctor who was head over heels in love with the sexy and charming brunette.

She swiped her finger across the phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hello there, stranger," she said, unable to disguise her joy at hearing from the fae.

She heard Bo exhale as if she had been holding her breath, "Hi. I was thinking you weren't going to pick up for a moment there, doctor," Bo responded. "Don't tell me...You took so long to pick up because you were totally absorbed with some super, complicated science experiment."

The doctor laughed at the playful teasing and felt her cheeks heat. "How did you know?"

Bo laughed a delighted chuckle, "Because you spend more time in that lab than you do in your apartment, Lauren."

"That's not true!" the doctor denied leaning against the workbench and grinning from ear to ear. "I miss you, so I work to keep myself distracted." Lauren's mouth shut and she held her breath. _Oh my God! I can't believe I just said that! She has only just forgiven you. Don't go blurting out stuff like that! _Lauren closed her eyes as the silence on the other end of the line made her heart hammer in her chest. The only thing she could hear was Bo's breathing which seemed to have sped up at her outburst.

Bo had frozen and her heart had lurched with unbidden joy! _She misses me! She's working to keep her mind off me! _She wanted to hold the blonde in her arms and hold her tight before taking her head in her hands and kissing her with everything she felt building inside her. _I'm in love with her, _Bo realised.

"I miss you too, Lauren," the succubus whispered, closing her eyes. She heard Lauren sigh in relief when she finally spoke. "I was thinking about you and needed to hear your voice. If I wasn't hundreds of miles away in a hotel, I would be in that lab with you right now dragging you out by your hair to get you to spend time with me instead of your test tubes and Bunsen burners. That science of yours is a time consuming, greedy mistress that takes up way too much of your time."

Instead of a response, Bo received a series of clattering and nonsensical mutterings before a shocking curse escaped the blonde's lips and assaulted Bo. "Language, Dr. Lewis. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, I kiss you with it," responded Lauren as she grabbed handfuls of paper towel and mopped up the bright green foam that had just exploded all over her clothes and bench. Lauren stilled her movements when she heard Bo moan through the phone.

"God! I wish you were here kissing me right now." Bo's voice came through the phone deep, sultry and filled with sexual need.

"Have you been feeding, Bo?" Lauren asked even as her body responded to the needy voice, but Bo was a succubus and she didn't want to assume too much from her declaration.

Bo sat up and frowned, "That's not why I wish you were here, Lauren. You must know how I feel about you and that being with you was never about feeding."

Bo heard Lauren sigh and some other rustling sounds that she couldn't identify. "I know, Bo. I'm sorry. You must know that I wanted to be there with you that night and that I...oh Bo...you leave me dazed and distracted with thoughts of you, being with you and wanting to feel you against me again."

Bo heard more rustling sounds and then she heard a clatter as if Lauren had dropped her phone. Bo was getting wetter and hotter by the minute at the thought of being intimate with Lauren again. "Lauren?" Bo asked questioningly. "You alright?"

More rustling, "Yeah, sorry. I had to put the phone down and put you on speaker as I removed my top and pants."

"What?" Bo squeaked as flashes of Lauren in just her bra and panties flashed through her brain.

Lauren slipped her spare lab coat on over her floral white bra and panties. Lauren could hear Bo's laboured breathing through the phone and her own pulsed quickened when she realised she had just told Bo that she was taking her clothes off. "I... uh.. You interrupted me in the middle of a delicate experiment with basilisk venom. It seems the once thought near extinct underfae, isn't so endangered. There is apparently an entire clutch of them in the Everglades in Florida causing quite a few issues on unsuspecting humans. I'm trying to..."

Bo cut her off, "I'm sorry can we get back to why you are taking your clothes off! I can't really think of anything but that right now with all the images of you naked and pressed against me running through my Lauren addled brain. I can't get you out of my head. You consume me."

Lauren closed her eyes and leaned against the stainless steel table to hold her suddenly weakened knees from dropping her onto the floor. Both women were getting more and more aroused as their memories and imaginations ran rampant with erotic thoughts and fantasies.

"Lauren? You still there?"

Lauren took a couple of calming breaths. "Yes, I'm here. Sorry. What was I saying."

"Why are you taking your clothes off!"

"Oh.. yes... right. I got interrupted and then distracted by a certain, endearing and incredibly sexy succubus and I forgot about the experiment. It reacted with the solution and foamed up and exploded all over my clothes and I needed to remove them before it ate through the fabric and touched my skin."

"Oh... Shit! Are you okay? Did any get on you."

Lauren waved her hand as if to tell Bo it was fine and realised that she couldn't see her. "Yeah. Yes, I'm fine. I would rather get back to talking about you wanting to be with me again."

"Oh really?" Bo's voice had taken on a sultry, teasing quality again.

"But not here. I want to go back to my apartment and I want to be able to see you as well as hear you. Though I could come quite easily right now by just listening to your voice."

A moan escaped from Bo. She loved how responsive Lauren was to her and the fact that she was able to invoke such intense reactions in the blonde with just her voice, it made her even more aroused. "I would love to be able to see you, as well as hear you. I need you. I don't know how much longer I will be stuck in this hotel on this case and so far away from you. I long to touch you, taste you."

Bo heard Lauren's footsteps as she walked the corridors of the compound. Lauren groaned as she imagined Bo's face buried between her thighs feasting on her and she felt the dampness as her arousal soaked her underwear. Lauren hit the button on the elevator impatiently. A ding sounded and the heavy metal doors opened. Lauren entered the metal box and leaned against the wall. She allowed the lab coat to flutter open and ran her hand slowly down her abdomen and under the elastic of her panties. Her finger brushed against her hard engorged clitoris and she moaned again. "Bo, I'm so wet and I ache to feel your talented mouth, sucking hard and licking my cunt."

Bo had opened her robe to reveal a matching red, lacy bra and G-string set. And her core twitched and released a fresh gush of wetness at Lauren talking so explicitly. "Oh God, baby. Where are you?"

Lauren came to her senses when the elevator came to a halt and chimed again opening its doors to the corridor that led to the human residences. She quickly removed her hand and held her lab coat closed as she made her way to her door. "Fuck, Bo," she hissed. "Hold on." Lauren realized she had forgotten her keys. Thank goodness for the keyless entry option and she inputted the code on the keypad next to the door. She entered her living quarters and closed the door with a click and leaned against it. "Please tell me Kenzi has her own room and took her laptop with her!" Lauren said desperately as she panted shallow breaths, her body was tense and throbbing, crying out for relief.

Bo sat up on the bed coming out of her sexual haze for a moment. "Oh yeah, she did. It's in her room. Want me to sneak in and get it?"

Lauren turned on a light and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. "Yeah, we could use your phone but using the laptop will free up both your hands and I will be able to see all of you."

"And you will use your laptop too, right? Bo asked in a hushed whisper as she entered Kenzi's room through the adjoining doors and searched the semi-darkness for the computer. She found it on the floor beside the bed. Kenzi must have been playing a game before she passed out. Bo unplugged the cord and started to slowly back away from her sleeping friend, thankful for the plush carpet beneath her feet. She placed it on the floor in her room and carefully closed both doors as quietly as humanly possibly. She knew that the young Goth tended to sleep like the dead, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She wanted Lauren in the worst way. She wanted to watch Lauren pleasure herself and she wanted to see the blonde watching her as she did the same. She wanted to watch Lauren tense and arch her back as she climaxed and she wanted to see the expression of ecstasy on her radiant face as she did.

"I'm going to hang up my phone now and fire up the laptop," the succubus said to Lauren as she flicked the lock on the door and headed over to the bed.

"Wait," Lauren said. "I need your Skype handle."

Bo paused and felt a blush rising to her cheeks. _This is going to be embarrassing. "_Ah, it's um SupremeSnatch21."

Lauren burst out laughing, "really?"

"I lost a bet to Kenzi so she was allowed to choose my Skype name. I had two choices and I thought that maybe people wouldn't know what a snatch was."

Lauren sat on the edge of the bed. "What was the other one?"

"Voracious vajayjay," Bo responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, at least the names are accurate," the blonde managed to say as she continued to laugh.

Bo was thankful that Lauren wasn't able to see her yet as she felt herself blushing more. She loved how carefree and playful Lauren could be around her when they were alone, it was a vast difference from the mask she wore around everyone else. It was why Kenzi thought that Lauren was cold and didn't trust her feelings for Bo. But Bo could feel Lauren's affection in her laugh and she definitely felt it in her touch and the way she looked at her. She could get lost in the doctors whisky coloured eyes and the intensity of the emotions that seemed to hit her when they shared those quiet moments of intimacy. Eye sex Kenzi had called it, but it was so much deeper to her than that. She felt like Lauren penetrated her very soul with her gaze and it made her shiver.

"Bo? You still there?"

"Yeah, ah sorry got distracted." Bo put the laptop on the bed, opened it up and pressed the power button. "Okay the laptop is powering up," the succubus said excitedly as she shimmied out of the thick terry-cloth robe and jumped onto the mattress.

"Okay, give me about five minutes," Lauren responded and Bo could hear that same excitement and anticipation matching her own.

After they hung up Lauren stood for a moment just grinning and rocking back and forth on her heels. She slipped off her lab coat and removed her bra and panties before shrugging the white coat back on. She grabbed her spare stethoscope and placed it around her neck. She shivered when the cold chest piece fell to rest in the valley between her breasts.

She knew that Bo thought her lab coat was sexy which she never really understood, but if the succubus thought it was sexy with clothes she would surely love her in nothing but her coat. Lauren held the edges of the lab coat together as she made her way downstairs. She keyed in a code in the keypad by the door to deactivate the security camera's. Being the Ash's ward effected her some perks and being able to get some privacy in her own home was one of them.

Lauren positioned her open laptop in front of her recliner. She inputted Bo's Skype name and smiled at the sexy picture that greeted her. She leaned back and made sure the her web cam was in the right position before calling Bo. Lauren adjusted her lab coat so that all that it covered her breasts, but left the skin between her twin mounds exposed and she crossed her legs.

She smiled brightly when Bo answered and appeared before her clad in nothing but very sexy red underwear. Lauren smiled wider as Bo sat there staring at her. "Hi, there."

Bo licked her lips and fresh moisture and desire stirred between her legs. She rose from her position lying on the bed and crawled closer to the enticing vision on the laptop. She licked her lips, "Hi yourself, doctor. You look positively delicious this evening."

Lauren's grin grew wider as she watched Bo crawling towards her like a stalking jungle cat giving her a wonderful view of the top of her ample breasts and a predatory, hungry look in her eyes. "You look decadent as always, Bo."

Bo stopped and knelt before Lauren. She sat back in the kneeling position with her legs slightly apart and rested her hands on her thighs. "Are you wearing anything underneath that lab coat besides the stethoscope?" Bo asked breathlessly.

Lauren responded by uncrossing her legs to reveal that she was indeed commando beneath the coat causing the succubus to whimper before re-crossing her long legs.

Bo's mouth was dry and the ache at the apex of her thighs increased tenfold as Lauren re-enacted Sharon Stone's famous interrogation scene from basic instinct. "God, Lauren. That was so fucking hot! I am so turned on right now."

Bo's hands moved up her thighs, caressed her stomach before cupping her breasts still encased in the red, lacy bra. She palmed her breasts through the sheer material, and squeezed her nipples into a hard peak.

Lauren watched as Bo touched herself, her gaze falling to the wet patch showing on her red panties. She moaned at Bo's obvious arousal. "I can see that, your panties are drenched. I want you to rub yourself through your underwear, Bo."

The succubus groaned as Lauren told her what she wanted. The blonde was captivated as she watched Bo move one of her hands south and cupped herself as she continue to massage and squeeze her breast with the other. The succubus' mouth was slightly agape, her eyes closed and her breathing increased and became louder as she started to rub herself discolouring the red silky material even more with her desire. Lauren took off the stethoscope and threw it on the couch beside her. She was transfixed at the vision of Bo touching herself and she was flushed with molten desire. "Bo open your eyes and look at me." The brunette complied and Lauren gasped when she was met with Bo's bright ethereal succubus gaze. Her eyes shone an even brighter blue when she watched Lauren open the lab coat to expose her breasts.

"What else do you want me to do?" Bo whimpered. She was quickly losing control just from rubbing her engorged clit through the sodden material of her panties.

Lauren felt that Bo was getting too close to the edge, that her climax was just a few rubs away. "Stop touching yourself. Move your hand away, Bo." The brunette whimpered again, this time in disbelief and frustration. "Do it now. Move your hand, Bo," Lauren said a little more firmly.

"But I'm so close," Bo pleaded, but she did as she was told, her gaze never leaving the blonde.

Lauren gave her lover a sympathetic smile, "I know, baby. That's why I told you to stop. I'm not ready for you to come just yet. Take off your bra and let me watch you pinch those nipples of yours."

Lauren played with her own breasts and tweaked her nipples until the where hard and shooting pleasure straight to her core. She uncrossed her legs and opened them so that Bo could see her glistening desire coating her lips. "Oh fuck, Lauren. So wet! So beautiful. I wish I could taste you," Bo moaned. "Please, Lauren. I want to fuck myself as you do. Please."

"Pull your panties down to your knees. Don't take your eyes off of mine," Lauren ordered, trying to keep her voice strong and steady. She didn't want Bo to know just how much the brunette's begging effected her. Her internal muscles were clenching and even more of her desire coated her already dripping folds.

Bo shoved the offending red, sodden material down her thighs to bunch at her knees as she continued to kneel on the bed. "Nuh uh uh. Wait," Lauren tsked, when the succubus' went down to touch her throbbing clitoris.

"Lauren! Please," Bo hissed, her eyes beseeching the blonde to allow her to relieve the excruciating build up of pressure that was screaming to be released.

Lauren ran a hand down her body and dipped a finger into her molten, wet heat coating her finger in her desire. Bo moaned when she watched the blonde dip her finger inside her pussy and drew it out again covered in her arousal. She almost lost it when, with her eyes locked on Bo she slipped that finger into her mouth and sucked her essence and let out a groan. Lauren nodded her head and Bo copied her lover's actions and tasted herself and imagined that it was Lauren's essence she was tasting.

The blonde couldn't wait any longer and she reached down and flicked her straining clitoris, sending a bolt of ecstasy throughout her body. "Fuck yourself as you watch me, Bo and don't even think about coming until I do. Understand?"

Bo almost lost it right then without any assistance from her hand because of the forceful, demanding voice and the penetrating fire that shone through Lauren's fierce gaze. She bit her lip and took a shuddering breath as she flicked her engorged nub several times before sinking several fingers into her heat and thrusting a deeply as she could in the position she was in. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and felt a droplet of perspiration run down the middle of her back and into the crease of her buttocks. "Lauren. I'm so close. You.. You are so so... Please... hurry."

"I will not be rushed Bo," Lauren responded a little too harshly as she fought her own slip into oblivion at the magnificent show that the succubus was giving her. She watched Bo bite her lip hard and heard her whimper as she fought to hold off her impending orgasm. She had never seen the Succubus' eyes so bright and she saw the brunette slow her hands movements between her legs in order to stop herself from coming. "Don't slow down, baby," Lauren growled as she strummed her clit before plunging two fingers inside roughly, pushing her over the cliff and plummeting into an explosive orgasm.

Bo watched Lauren arch her back as she climaxed her face a vision of perfection. Lauren rubbed herself slowly milking her pleasure and focused on the woman on the screen in front of her. "Come for me, my love."

Bo almost sighed in relief as she relinquished her last shaky tether of control and thrust her fingers deep and flicked her sensitive clitoris a few times and cascaded into her own earth shattering climax. Her muscles shook and tensed as she cried out Lauren's name in response with its all encompassing intensity.

Bo fell to the side in content, exhilarating exhaustion, kicking off her underwear. "Wow," she said breathlessly as she grinned a dopey smile at Lauren. "Wow. Wow. Wow."

Lauren giggled and gave the succubus a huge grin. "I second that sentiment."

They stared at one another in silence as their bodies recovered from their mutual pleasure. A knock on a door at Bo's end broke their quiet contemplation and their connection with one another.

"Bo Bo, Stop masturbating or doing some random bellhop and open this door!" Lauren laughed as Bo blushed at her friend blunt words. "Is that Dr. Hot Pants voice?"

"Give me a few minutes, Kenz."

They both heard her exasperated sigh through the door, "Fine, but hurry up, Succubutt. If we get to the bar late and miss our chance to get our asses out of this god forsaken shit hole because you are too busy having phone sex with Lauren you'll owe me as much pizza as I can eat for a year!"

Bo rolled her eyes at her friend. "Okay! I'll be ready in ten!"

"Yeah, sure you will!" she heard Kenzi mutter.

Bo turned her attention back to the blonde on the computer screen. "Sorry, Lauren. I would rather stay here and go another round with you then sit in a car with Kenzi for the next 8 hours."

"It's fine Bo. There's always tomorrow if you don't have any success in your case tonight," the blonde responded with a sexy smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Bo picked up the laptop and set it on her lap. "Really. I..I would love that."

Lauren nodded and was about to reply when a scream and a banging resounded from the adjoining door. "BO! DID YOU TAKE MY LAPTOP? OMG! YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH LAUREN USING MY LAPTOP! OH YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR EXPOSING MY COMPUTER TO THAT!"

Lauren and Bo burst into a fit of laughter at Kenzi's shrill tirade. "I better go," Bo gasped out as tears rolled down her face from laughing. "I'm going to be listening to her bitch and moan at me all night about this."

Lauren nodded sympathetically, "If it's too much trouble we can just wait until you get home."

The succubus shook her head emphatically, "No! No, whatever it costs me, I will be calling you tomorrow! I can't wait to be able to do that again. I am going to be thinking about you and what we just did all day."

"I will have very erotic dreams tonight, that's for sure," Lauren responded with a grin. "So same time tomorrow?"

"Definitely. I can't wait! Uh, Lauren."

"Yeah."

Lauren watched Bo fidget before looking at her her intently. "When I get back. I think we should talk...about us and how we feel."

Lauren's heart nearly exploded with the hope and happiness she felt. She took a breath, hoping that her voice would come out steady, "I would like that...very much. Good night, Bo."

"Good night, Lauren."...

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed my first ever one shot filled with Doccubus smut. Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)**


End file.
